marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man Armor Model 29
| Title = Iron Man Armor Model 29 Extremis Armor | Aliases = Iron Man Bio/Metallo-Mimetic Suit Series MK III | Model = 29 | Version = 1 | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Tony Stark | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = | Dimensions = 6'6" when worn | Weight = 200 lbs. | Creators = Warren Ellis; Adi Granov | First = Iron Man Vol 4 4 | HistoryText = In an attempt to stop the Extremis-powered terrorist Mallen, Tony Stark was fatally injured by the criminal. Seeing no other option, Tony convinced Extremis co-developer Maya Hansen to inject him a dose of Extremis to heal his injuries. Additionally, Stark had been working on an experimental Iron Man Armor that was tougher and lighter than his then-current unit. However, he couldn't miniaturize the suit's control systems and other vital elements. In order to overcome this obstacle, the Extremis dose was modified so that the crucial undersheath of the Iron Man suit was supercompressed and stored in the hollows of Tony's bones. The undersheath became directly wired to Tony's brain, which allowed him to control the new Iron Man Armor with thought and even interface with other technologies technologies. During the Skrulls invasion on Earth, Tony's body was infected with an alien virus that shut down his Extremis enhancements and prevented him from making proper use of this armor. Many years later, after waking up from a coma, Tony returned to using the Extremis Armor, albeit a version most likely adapted to his now-ordinary biology. Capabilities This armor used vectored repulsor fields to tessellate its 'memory metal' design. The armor formed over a gold under-sheath produced by Stark's own body. The under-sheath's regenerative systems could repair damage to wearer or armor. Due to Extremis, Stark's mind could now directly access satellite networks, security systems, and other digital technologies. The armor could be piloted remotely, even simultaneously with several other models in the field. Repulsors were potent and had an additional "full form" version for multi-directional attacks. Standard weaponry such as the uni-beam, pulse bolts, and sonics were intact. Explosive "micro-munitions" were launched from the gauntlets. The armor had a degree of adaptability to support and protect the wearer. A neural net could counteract or adopt similar effects to superhuman powers. Shields or "deflectors"They are called deflectors in Casey's minis. See Iron Man: Inevitable and Enter The Mandarin. could be raised for additional defense. The armor could maintain a cloaking effect. Flight was now largely handed by small arrays throughout the suit; boots still contained turbines. The armor has reached speeds in excess of Mach 8. A "gravity grip" produced by the gloves and soles could be produced for climbing surfaces or for anchoring. A version of this armor possessed time-travelling technology based on Doctor Doom's Time Platform. The armor may have had other systems yet to be revealed. It was also extremely difficult to operate without the aid of the Extremis drug, described by Stark as being "like trying to fly six stealth bombers at once". | CurrentOwner = Tony Stark | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * This armor was originally identified in the ''All-New Iron Manual'' as the Model 30, it was later renumbered Model 29 in the ''Iron Manual''. * One of the principles for the Fresh Start-era ''Tony Stark: Iron Man'' series was for Tony Stark to alternate between different armor designs. During this period, the Extremis Armor was used as Stark's "base suit" to give the character a consistent look in his appearances outside his main title. }} * When Iron Man battled the sorcerer dragon Sadurang, the Extremis Armor became infected by magic, causing it to transmute into a medieval armor that allowed Stark to cast spells. Since he couldn't properly control the armor's magic, Tony opted to have the suit ripped off of him and use the Model 1 Armor to defeat Sadurang. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Unique Items Category:Battlesuits Category:Nanobots Category:Iron Man Armor Category:Time Travel